


Let Me Carry You

by bluesargenttt



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Angst, Book 3: Ruin and Rising Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesargenttt/pseuds/bluesargenttt
Summary: In the end, he chose her.
Relationships: Mal Oretsev/Alina Starkov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Let Me Carry You

Mal always knew it would end like this. 

Losing his parents in Dva Stolba. Joining the First Army. Hunting the stag in Fjerda. Mal was familiar with Death; he had managed to evade Him many times.

But he always knew he would die.

So when he guided Alina’s hand to his chest, blade clasped between them, he felt lucky. Most people don’t get a say. Mal had a choice. 

In the end, he chose her. 

“Save them.” He pressed his forehead against hers as tears streaked down her cheeks. She was covered in blood and grime, and she had never looked so lovely. “Let me carry you,” one last time. 

His eyes roamed over her face hungrily, scrambling for pieces of her to take with him. The knit of her brow. The fullness of her lips. The deep brown of her eyes, as infinite as the night sky. His thumb caressed her cheek. Reverent. 

He willed the tears away. 

“End this,” he whispered. 

The blade wedged between his ribs. Sharp pain bloomed in his chest and blood stained his shirt. 

They fell back onto the sand. 

The last thing he saw was Alina, girdled in light. Like an angel. 

Like a saint. 

Then Mal was in the dark.


End file.
